


A Reason to Continue

by Myrillis



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrillis/pseuds/Myrillis
Summary: Shit happens. Ruby learned the hard way. So did team JNPR. Now wandering Anima in search of Mistral, will a new face make or break their mission?





	1. Preface

**Introduction:** Being alone can sometimes be lonely. Sometimes being alone is a blessing. Doing what’s right is sometimes more important than what’s best. It can sometimes take death to see that. 

 

**Name:** Cassandra Aotatsu (Blue Dragon more following old-japanese)

 

**Age:** 15

 

**Color:** Blue

 

**Race:** Human

 

**Influence/reference:** Overwatch (Genji)

 

**Occupation/Setting:** Atlas Specialist

 

**Gender:** Female

 

**Appearance:** Cassandra stands at 5’7 her skin tone is more of a peach tone. She has normal proportions and is toned (not to the point of having abs). Her eyes are a neon blue and relatively large. She has dirty blonde hair that sits in a low ponytail that lays on her back. Some hair that’s not caught in the ponytail is by the side of her face. A round face compliments the rest of her features well. Her left arm is missing, but she has a blue and black coloured replacement. It is well-equipped and the details will be mentioned later in the bio.

 

She mainly wears navy or  blue attire, like her namesake. She wears a simple navy bounce vest ( [ https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/613JoYuP54L._SL1200_.jpg ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/613JoYuP54L._SL1200_.jpg) )  with a small pauldron on her right shoulder and a black leather bracer with the inscription “ 前進し続ける( Keep moving forward)” she wears blue and black leggings and the same coloured sneakers. She carries a mask ( [ http://www.paintballskirmish.com/shop/images/Dye-i5-Storm-main-image.jpg ](http://www.paintballskirmish.com/shop/images/Dye-i5-Storm-main-image.jpg) ) that 

 

**Personality:** When she’s around people she’s comfortable with she will show some general optimism although those people are few and far between. Around anyone else she is very passive and uncaring. She has a complete refusal to kill and to find out more you’ll just have to read.

 

For most people she needs time to warm up to, some she latches onto right away, but many don’t have the patience and that’s why she doesn’t have a large social circle. She is very frank and rarely watches her mouth around strangers causing those who like to be praised or sucked up to wanting little to do with her. For those she is comfortable she tries to please sometimes too much as she doesn’t want to lose them. For those she cares about she is more open and expresses more emotion. As a generally closed off person only those who she completely trusts have ever seen her cry. Her personality keeps her from being social but she shows immense loyalty as you will discover from reading. 

  
  


**Skills and Abilities:** Cassandra has the surprisingly ability to play the guitar considering her arm. She plays right-handed even though she is a lefty. She can sing but is extremely shy about her voice although the same can’t be said about her guitar playing skills. While normally closed off, the guitar is like a trigger. 

 

**Weapon(s) and fighting style:**

 

Cassandra fighting-style is very toned down when compared to a normal hunter. She carries two blades and dust cartridges. Her first blade is a Katana. It's very traditional except for the fact a dust cartridge can be inserted into the hilt in order to power the blade making it more deadly and allowing her to send arcs of dust at her enemies. The second weapon is a Tanto, essentially a smaller Katana in layman's terms. It’s used for situations in close-quarters or where a Katana is just too large. Her left arm is also a weapon. Since it’s cut off from the shoulder a mount is there in order to remove the arm for maintenance. In the arm is an insert for a dust cartridge that allows for two functions. The first is a shuriken loader that loads directly between the fingers for quick throws. The second function is to launch the forearm with incredible force. It is controlled through a microphone located on her mask or alternatively on her shoulder. A small camera allows for targeting and allows for manual override through voice commands. 

 

Cassandra is a fast-paced fighter and gains the advantage when she gains a rhythm. Her semblance augments her abilities in combat and allows her to do super-human feats. She can also battle defensively but that puts her at a disadvantage due to her generally low aura levels. Her weaknesses include suppressing fire over long periods, hallways and enemies that are incredibly tanky. 

 

**Aura/Semblance:** Her aura is equivalent to that of Ruby’s as her fighting style is similar. Her semblance is hereditary known as Dragon Soul. This is spread into different branches. Her one defensive ability from this is to deflect any incoming projectile, dust or physical for a period of 2 seconds before sapping her aura. An offensive ability is her ability to dash 15m in the direction she is facing at a speed of 90m/s. Her final ability that is both a blessing and a curse is the true Dragon Soul. It increases her physical power by 3fold, but there is a catch. It drains aura incredibly quickly and leaves her incredibly vulnerable to damage. 

 

**Backstory/History:** Cassandra is an orphan. She’s had people take care of her, but the two most significant are Ethan Azure and Qrow Branwen. After she ended up being recruited by the Atlas military and usually goes on solo missions. Her most recent one was guarding Jacques Schnee.

 

**Team:** N/A

 

**Fanfiction:** The one you are reading

 

**Themes:** Beyond by BGH Music

 

**Quotes:** N/A for now will be updated. 


	2. Initiation

**‘Sup to anyone who’s actually reading this. I’ve taken time away from writing for a while mainly because of school, but Imma try to be as active as possible (Don’t quote me on that :P) BTW Imma assume you guys know the characters so yeah. So without further delay let’s do this. This is more of an introduction chapter so don’t expect too much action.**

 

**I just want to thank some very special writers for inspiring me to write this story: smstanton, the first fanfiction I ever read. UGX7, for bringing back one of my favourite characters in one of the most interesting ways possible. Etheriell for one of my favourite pieces so far. And last but not least Angry_Face for bringing a new vision of RWBY to me.**

 

**_BTW Italics is just background knowledge letting you know where or when things are taking place… and don’t hate me for this, everything before Tipping Point is canonical. And to UGX7 you and I have the exact same feeling about Pyrrha._ **

 

_ Somewhere in Anima, around Chapter Sometime before Chapter 6 - Tipping Point _

 

A lone figure was wandering the forests of Anima seemingly looking for something or someone for that matter. Somehow she found something of interest and followed some sort of path. Very few knew what she was doing there, not even her target. 

 

She donned clothes of blue that reflected her nature; powerful, loyal and calm. Of taller than average stature she stood at 5’7, choosing not to wear heels as to not impede her in battle.  An automail arm replaced the left arm that she had lost, hidden within it were weapons to aid her in combat. A Tanto was mounted on her back, to be grabbed with her right, as well as a Katana to be grabbed by her left. The Katana’s sheath had was specially designed in order to make unsheathing quick and efficient with joints on specific parts of the sheath. 

 

She wore a simple navy coloured armoured shirt. The left sleeve was missing, and she had a pauldron mounted on her right arm. She wore leggings that were incredibly light and protective that restricted no movement. On her right arm was black leather bracer the message “ 前進し続ける( Keep moving forward),” inscribed on the outer face. 

 

Her long **dirty-blonde** was kept in a low ponytail with the remainder side-swept. Her face was oval shaped. With neon blue eyes she had a pretty face. Her eyes spoke of her namesake as did her clothing. She was a warrior and a peacekeeper. Reserved, yet outspoken. She was not perfect, she was not dreadful. And she knew all of this, this is what made her who she was. Her past, what was to come only added to who she knew she was. 

 

As she continued down her desired path gunfire was heard from her intended destination. She reached for the mask on her hip and placed it over her face and proceeded to the target faster than before. She found herself sprinting towards a village with a bad feeling, hoping she would find what she needed and get there before anything bad happened. As she neared she heard more gunfire with the addition of yelling and blade strikes. Running into the village she followed the direction of the sound until the sound of breaking wood was heard and a sharp gasp right afterwards. 

 

She dashed to the top of a building only to see Ruby slash the stinger off a scorpion faunus. 

 

“YOU BITCH!” he cried as the others began to form a wall between the faunus and the girl. 

 

“She’ll forgive you,” he said as the girl threw a triad of shuriken at the faunas as he ran away. She proceeded to climb down to find herself face to face with the group as well as someone she knew quite well.

 

“Knew I’d find you here Qrow,” she said.

 

“Good to see you kid,” he replied.

 

“Bad luck seems to find you wherever you go doesn’t it,” she replied.

 

“Hey who are you,” said Jaune.

 

“I’m sorry if we aren’t that trusting right now but what just happened has us on edge,” replied Ren.

 

“I completely understand, so I’m going to show a sign of good faith and drop my Katana, and once you sheath your weapons I’ll drop my Tanto. How does that sound?” said the girl.

 

“That seems fair but that arm seems really dangerous,” said Jaune.

 

“If it scares you that much sure, I’ll do it. Being alone out here sucks anyways,” She slowly removed her Katana, and in turn the group sheathed their weapons. Afterwards she stored her tanto within her arm and said “At least this doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as putting it back on,” before removing the arm and placing it next to her weapons.

 

“Alright, now tell us who are you,” said Jaune. 

 

“My name’s Cassandra Aotatsu, pleasure to meet you all,” she said while removing her mask. She stuck her hand up in the air in surrender. “Can I ask something?”

 

“Go ahead I guess,” said Jaune

 

“One: Qrow what the hell happened and Two: why are you even here?!”

 

“Well Cass, these kids had the exact same question and I’m going to ask you all a question. What’s your favourite fairytale?” he responded.

 

“What…?” Cass responded.

 

“Huh?” Nora wondered.

 

“I don’t understand,” said both Jaune and Ren.

 

“What does this have to do with anything Uncle Qrow?” said Ruby.

 

“Well before I say anything let’s all go to somewhere safer. And since you requested that Cass over there disarm herself, why don’t you carry her weapons for her blondie,”

 

“No I didn’t,” said Jaune.

 

“Just do it, I mean she literally took off her arm for ya,”

 

“Fine,” said Jaune. 

 

They started walking past the village and towards Mistral. About an hour was spent in awkward silence. Eventually Ruby went up to the new girl and started to converse with her.

 

“So Cassandra right, why are you here?” she said

 

“I’m here ‘cause I’ve been recently assigned to watch over old Qrow over there and I guess I arrived a little late. Oh, and please call me Cass or Cassie,” said Cass.

 

“Alright, that’s fine. Uhm how old are you?”

 

“I think I’m 15. You?”

 

“Same. Wait what do you mean assigned, you’re not even old enough to go to a school for hunters and huntresses!”

 

“I could say the same thing,”

 

“Well I was picked by Professor Ozpin due to my skills in combat,”

 

“I was picked by General Ironwood to start training for the exact same reason,”

 

“Huh,”

 

“Let’s just say we’re both special,”

 

“Alright so how did your parents respond to your acceptance,”

 

“Well ahem I wouldn’t know sadly. I haven’t really had parents. I was an orphan since I was 5 and my elementary school let me bunk there for a few years. Then with some miracle I managed to get my hands on a weapon and supposedly showed enough skill to get a scholarship to pre-hunter academy. Then the story reaches this point, so yeah nothing really super interesting,” 

 

“Fair enough I guess,”

 

“So how ‘bout you silver eyes, what’s your reason for being here?”

 

“Well after the fall of Beacon we got a lead from Uncle Qrow about how Cinder could be here in Mistral so that’s basically it,”

 

“Ironwood says that it was pretty bad, I was handling the defense of some Schnee. He was a nightmare, he also attracted a crap tonne of Grimm because of his constant negativity. It also got annoying when all he did was criticize my ‘barbaric’ fighting style,” 

 

“When did you stop guarding him exactly,”

 

“About a week after the Schnee girl returned,”

 

“Which Schnee?”

 

“The young one,”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I work with Winter some what often, so I can tell the difference,” 

 

“How did she seem, was she okay?”

 

“She seemed real upset, although since I was kept in the servants quarters I really didn’t see all that much of her. Why all the questions?”

 

“She was my teammate, but after the fall of Beacon, team RWBY split up,”

 

“That sucks, well you got good people watching your back so you shouldn’t worry too much about yourself. And I bet your teammates are doing just fine, the Schnee girl seems like a real fighter. The blonde one could probably down a building on her own. Don’t know too much about bow girl, but seeing you I think they’re doing fine,”

 

“I hope…”

 

“Alright kids, this seems like an okay place to bunk so let’s talk,”

 

_ A few hours later.  _

 

“Really no questions?” said Qrow after some explanation. 

 

“I have a crap-tonne but this is a lot to digest,” said Cass.

 

“I think we all do,” said Jaune, “But you were using Pyrrha to get yourselves a maiden weren’t you?”

 

“She volunteered kid. She knew the risks involved. She made her choice, and you were there,” replied Qrow.

 

“Why was that guy Tyrian after me?”

 

“Well with what you did at Beacon, you painted a target on your back. Not many people have silver eyes kiddo. That and the fact that you used them have caused some pretty bad people to want you out of the picture. So I’ve been keeping an eye on you. All of you,”

 

“Then why didn’t you just travel with us?” she replied.

 

“He was using you as bait,” said Jaune.

 

“Whoa there bud. That’s a pretty big accusation to make. Now Qrow may be rough around the edges, but I don’t think he would ever do something like that,” interjected Cass.

 

“Who asked you? And why are you even here,” Jaune shot back.

 

“‘Cause I was tasked with finding and helping Qrow with whatever the hell he’s doing. Ironwood seems to think whatever he’s doing is pretty important and I may not like many of Ironwood’s orders, but this one seemed like it was in the right place,”

 

“Jimmy sent you?!” said Qrow

 

“Yeah, and I can see why,” replied Cass.

 

“Well whatever the reason, it doesn’t matter. I guess we could really use more hands, considering what just happened,”

 

“What is all of this? Ruby’s being hunted, the schools are being attacked, all for what?

What is the point of all of this?” Jaune shouted standing up. 

 

“Would you sit down? You’re stressin’ me out, kid. Not many people are super religious these days. This world’s been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real…” said Qrow as he told the tale of the two brothers. 

 

“What does this have to do with any of us?” asked Ren

 

“It’s complicated but the short story is that each of the gifts to humanity has a physical form and that’s what the bad guys want. See every Huntsman Academy was built to train generations of hunters to come. But they each held those gifts in the form of relics, and of course the bad people want ‘em. Specifically her. 

 

“Salem?” asked Ruby.

 

“That’s right. Now we know next to nothing about her but what really matters is that she wants those relics, and if she does it’s not gonna end well,”

 

“Let’s say we believe any of this utter bullshit. That some evil Bitch is behind all of this, is the reason that Pyrrha’s dead. The reason for the attacks on Beacon. Why doesn’t the damn world know. Why is no one hunting them down!” 

 

“Shouldn’t we be hurrying to Mistral then. To at least send a message,” said Nora.

 

“The Headmaster at Haven saw what happened at Beacon.  He knows better than to just sit on his ass. And the reason why no one’s hunting ‘em down. We can’t cause a panic. Negative emotions bring Grimm. We all know this. If the public were to know of an imminent threat, fear would be in the air. Ozpin believed that if any of this were to get out to the public, we’d have another great war on our hands. That’s just a shitty situation,” replied Qrow.

 

“Uncle Qrow?” asked Ruby after a few minutes of silence. 

 

“Yeah?” he replied. 

 

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes to help you, but why couldn’t you trust me? I trust you, but it really hurts to think that you just couldn’t tell me,” 

  
  


“It has nothing to do with trust, it’s complicated, really complicated,” he said. 

 

“You might as well tell them now Qrow,” interjected Cass.

 

“Not. Now.” Qrow stated.

 

“They deserve to know just as much as I did back then. It was hard on me at first but they need to know the real reason. Now more than ever,”

 

“What do we deserve to know? Qrow you better have a damn good reason ‘cause right now I’m having a hard time listening to your bullshit,” Jaune demanded.

 

“Listen Jaune, this is as difficult to hear as it is to tell so just calm your ass down for at least two goddamn minutes,” retaliated Cass.

 

“Alright Cass, Jaune. Cool it ‘cause I’m only gonna say this once. Crows as you should know are generally a sign of  bad luck. Some people have their speed, or absorption of electricity for their semblance. Mine’s more subtle. It’s where my name comes from. I bring bad luck to those around me. It’s real sweet when fighting an enemy, but it’s hard on friends and family. I didn’t want to put you at risk. There’s a reason behind everything and that’s mine,” said Qrow.

 

“Well that’s just great. The best fighter of us all, brings us all bad luck. Damn it. We’re screwed aren’t we,” Jaune said while storming off. 

 

“Jaune!” shouted Nora and Ruby. 

 

“Let him vent. He is feeling distressed from the news we have just taken in. We all should take time to process this new information,” Ren stated calmly. “I shall go ready the sleeping bags,”

 

“I’m going for a walk,” said Qrow.

 

“Is that all you wanted to tell us?” asked Ruby.

 

“Yeah. For tonight,” he responded.

 

“Well I’m going to go help Ren. Toodles,” said Nora as she left to help her partner.

 

“Guess that just leaves the two of us,” said Cass. 

 

“Yeah…” said Ruby.

 

“Look I get it. You don’t know me. Well between you and me I think that Ren guy’s kinda cute,” 

 

“What?!”

 

“I’m just messing. I’m not into guys anyways. I learned that from Ethan…” Cass said as her tone saddened.

 

“Are you okay?” Ruby asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Cass said dismissively. “Look Ren and Nora are back,”

 

“Cassandra, we don’t have a sleeping bag for you, although I am willing to lend you mine,” Ren said as and Nora returned.

 

“That’s fine Ren, I have my own. It’s in my bag by Jaune and my stuff,” she replied. 

 

“Alright then. I’m going to find Jaune so we can get some sleep. I believe Qrow will return on his own terms. I suggest you all go get some rest,” he said. 

 

Nora grabbed the sleeping bag from Cass’s bag and handed it to her.

 

“Thanks Nora,” she said.

 

“No problem. You seem nice enough even though you butt heads with Jaune a little,” Nora said. 

 

“I honestly don’t blame him, but after what Qrow did for me I can’t help but at least try to take his side,” she said in response.

 

“What did he do?”

 

“That’s for another time. I don’t like talking about it,” 

 

Ren and Jaune returned from wherever they were. 

 

“Listen Cassandra, I see that we don’t agree on somethings, but I’m willing to call a truce. Is that okay?” Jaune said. 

 

“Cool with me,” she responded and they shook on it.

 

Soon they were all asleep. Or some of them were. Ruby awoke to the sound of quiet sobbing. It sounded female, but it couldn’t be Nora because she was right there. Ruby followed the sound to a tree. She heard whispers. She made out words such as “I’m so sorry,” and “Why am I such a failure,”

 

“You’re not,” left Ruby’s mouth before she even realized it. 

 

“Who’s there?” said Cass from atop the tree.

 

“Just me,” said Ruby.

 

“Why are you even awake? You shouldn’t be here,” 

 

“Well with the way you’re acting I think I’m needed,” Ruby stated. 

 

“I’m fine,” Cass said rather unconvincingly.

 

“No your not, and I’m coming up there,”

 

“Not like I can stop you anyway,”

 

“What’s the matter Cass? Look I’m sorry for scaring you. You may not know it, but you need somebody right now. And for now I’ll be that person,” 

 

“Damn it. Whatever. It’s not like you can do much. I’m basically a lost cause. The only thing I’m good at is fighting and right now I can’t even do that,” 

 

“Well you’ve done enough to make yourself an Atlas Specialist. That means you’re incredibly strong. Just because you’ve had bad times doesn’t mean good times aren’t coming,”

 

“That doesn’t change what happened,”

 

“Then tell me what did happen,”

 

“Fine. The day I lost my arm was the day I lost the closest thing I had to a parent. Ethan was that person. He was a hunter and he took me in when I was ten. He trained me and he died protecting me from other people. People that only cared about what they wanted. They didn’t need to attack our ship but they did and many people payed the price. They were the White Fang. You might think I hate all faunus, but I don’t. The last thing Ethan said to me was to ‘keep on living Cassie’. He was a good man and didn’t deserve to die to some radical faunus who want superiority rather than equality. He believed in the White Fang funnily enough. He wanted equality for everyone and I still do too. When I started training to become a hunter, he made me swear to never take a life. Now I understand why. It affects so many people. Even though the Fang did what they did, I could never take a life. Not just because of his beliefs, but because I was affected by a killing. I’m not a great person, but I have never killed and I never will. Thing is I’m failing him. The closer that Salem gets to her goal the more death will happen. I need to stop ranting. I’m sorry for making you listen Ruby. But thank you for letting me get that off my chest,”

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you to talk about it,” 

 

“You were right though. I guess I’m just being petty,”

 

“You’re not. I was there when Pyrrha was… killed. The others weren’t there. It was horrible and I couldn’t do anything about it. I don’t know what happened after but I realize now more than ever that the best thing we can do for them is to continue along our paths. They would want us to keep moving forward for them. That’s all we can do for them now. Hold on for a second,” said Ruby before dashing off. 

 

“Okay…” replied Cass dumbfounded at how fast Ruby disappeared. She climbed down the tree only for Ruby to return seconds later with Cass’s left arm in hand. 

 

“Well then. Thanks, but could you hand me something to bite on real quick,” said Cass. 

 

“Here,” said Ruby as she handed over a piece of jerky. 

 

“Thanks. Now this is going to hurt me a lot okay, but I need you to make sure I don’t fall asleep or go unconscious because that could be real bad. I mean keep me awake any way possible. I’m going to place the arm now and activate the locking mechanism,” 

 

“Arm locked, ready for engagement. Initiate connection now?” said the arm.

 

“Yes,” said Cass apprehensively. “Here we go, remember what I said.” she said before placing the jerky in her mouth, biting down onto it. 

 

Mechanical whines were heard and a locking sound was heard as the arm made contact. Just as quickly Cass fell to her knees looking like she was about to faint.

 

“Oh no! Stay awake please. Uh…” Ruby slapped her to keep her awake. Soon after Cass spoke.

 

“Damn. Hurts every time. Thanks Ruby,” Cass said in gratitude. “Before I forget and before Jaune throws a fit at you and me here’s my Tanto,” she said as she removed the blade from the underside of her forearm. 

 

“No problem. By the way how long do you think you’re staying,”

 

“Since Qrow’s mission is to help you guys, I guess you’re stuck with me,” she responded. 

 

“Nice,” said Ruby. 

 

“I guess you finding me tonight was actually a good thing huh?”

 

“It really was,” said Ruby as Cass hugged her. She returned the hug.

 

“Thank you Ruby,”

 

“No problem Cassie,”


	3. Rewind

_ Five years ago, somewhere in Atlas. _

 

“Give it up girl. You can’t beat all three of us,” said a boy clad in black

 

“Says who. I’ll kick all your asses!” Cassie responded.

 

“All we want is that guitar,” said a different boy wearing green, referring to the guitar that she kept hidden in the school. 

 

“You’re not getting it!”

 

“Fine. Don’t say we didn’t warn you,” said another boy in red as he threw a punch. 

 

Cass quickly dodged the punch returning with a quick jab to the face. The red boy responded by throwing a punch of his own only for it to miss, causing him to fall due to over-committing. The boy in black landed a kick to Cassie’s stomach, not hard enough to wind her, but enough to put her on the defensive.

 

Each boy was throwing punches and they were pushing her closer and closer to a wall. She managed to duck under the red boy’s punch and trip over the green boy. She turned he focus to the boy in black. She threw a quick kick to the kid’s family jewels and he went down hard immediately after. Cass suddenly found her hair being pulled and her head followed. She landed on her back with red on top of her punching as she blocked as many as she could. Green got back and pinned her arms and all she could do was take punch after punch. She was struggling when she managed to get enough force to buck Red off with her legs and fell onto green who in turn released her arms. 

 

She quickly crawled out from under the boys and got up. She started to run away, when she ran right into a man. 

 

“What the hell is going on here?!” he said as he stepped between her and the boys.

 

“She started it!” shouted the boys. 

 

“Oh really? It seems like you boys got your asses kicked that’s what. How old are you anyways?” 

 

“Twelve,” they answered.

 

“How old are you missy?” he asked Cassie.

 

“Ten,” she said timidly. 

 

“Wow… Well that’s even more hilarious. Three twelve year olds got beaten by a ten year old. That’s great. You’re not in trouble missy, I can already see how this started. She was on her own and had something you wanted, so you thought you could bully her out of it. Guess what I don’t like bullies. The principal’s gonna have a hoot dealing with you. You can go to her office now, or wait to be called down. Don’t expect me to forget your faces, I have an eidetic memory,” he stated with some intimidation. 

 

He turned to Cassie. “So do you have a name?”

 

“C.. Cassandra,” she responded.

 

“Is it okay if I call you Cassie?”

 

“Yeah… What’s your name?”

 

“It’s Ethan Azure,”

 

“Thanks…”

 

“Now because this was a fight, I’m going to have to let your parents know about this. I’m not gonna say anything bad because all you did was defend yourself. And did a damn good job of it. Would you mind giving me their number?”

 

“I can’t sir…”

 

“Will they be angry, because I will personally speak to them to make sure that you won’t get in any trouble. I think the bullies got what they deserved,”

 

“I can’t…. because I live here,”

 

“What do you mean live here?”

 

“I… I… I don’t have parents…” she said as tears began to well up in her eyes. 

 

“I am so so sorry Cassie. I didn’t know. How about we go find the thing that they wanted from you huh? I can tell you stories about my time as a Hunter. They’re really cool and I think you’ll like ‘em,” he said trying to stray from the subject.

 

“It’s in the music room…” she said.

 

“Then we’ll head to the music room,”

 

Ethan began to tell stories about all the Grimm he fought and his time at Beacon academy and Cassie was enjoying listening to them. They eventually made their way to the music room where Cassie made him follow her to a little sound booth.

 

“No one, but Ms. Sharp and I know about this little compartment right here,” she said before opening a cupboard behind some of the sound proofing.

 

“Who’s she?” Ethan asked.

 

“The old music teacher who moved away. She was the one who let me stay at the school. She liked me. She like listening to me play this,” she said as she removed a large case of sorts from the cupboard. 

 

“What’s that?” he asked again.

 

“A present she gave me before moving away,” she said revealing a beautiful guitar kept in pristine condition. 

 

“Whoa. That’s sweet. How long have you been playing?” he asked.

 

“Five years. This beauty is the absolute most amazingest gift I have ever gotten, or the only gift I’ve ever gotten…”

 

“Cheer up kiddo, how ‘bout you play something,”

 

“Okay, but don’t laugh…” she said before she started playing the song “A River Flows in You,”  **_(If you wanna here to version I’m talking about search up the song followed by Sungha Jung)._ **

 

“Damn kid, that was beautiful. I can see why your teacher gave you that guitar,” he finally said after a few seconds of awe.

 

“Thanks, I thought you didn’t like it at first,” Cassie said.

 

“Look this might be a difficult question to ask, but where do you, you know sleep?”

 

“I usually sleep here actually. My sleeping bag’s in the same place as my guitar,”

 

“Look, I know that I just met you, but you seem like a good kid. So I have a offer to extend. I just bought an apartment here and it's a two bedroom place and I don’t feel right just leaving you here. You don’t need to answer but it would make me feel like less of an asshole,”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“I never thought I’d have a home to go to before I got a job. So yes, I’d love to stay at your place,”

 

“Cool, I guess that settles it. You now have a new address,”

 

_ Present day. _

 

Cassie awoke with a start after hearing some coughing and so did Ruby. They both got up and ran over to the source of the sound which was Qrow. He was clutching his wound and coughing up a storm. 

 

“Are you okay Qrow?” asked Cassie tentatively.

He removed his hand from his mouth only to find purple covering most of it. 

“Well, that’s unfortunate.”


	4. Moving Foward

“Damn it,” Cassie said after decapitating another beowulf who crossed her path. Ren and Nora were taking care of other Grimm beside her. 

 

“Why are there so many Grimm now?” she thought aloud. 

 

“We are all expressing negative emotion due to the events that have transpired. We remained relatively neutral throughout the journey, but now we have Ruby and you feeling grief and guilt over what happened to Qrow. Jaune feeling anger and fear towards Qrow. This time Nora’s positivity cannot balance it out,” Ren responded.

 

“Guess that means we just stay one step ahead,” said Nora.

 

“I agree,” said Ren. “We must remain vigilant if we wish to keep Qrow alive,”

 

“Do you know of any place that might have medical supplies? Anywhere at all?” asked Cassie. Desperation was beginning to show as she looked back to see Qrow in pretty bad shape.

 

“I do not,” stated Ren. 

 

“We gotta be close to someplace,” said Nora. 

 

“Without the map there is no way of knowing. I feel like we’re close to something. Wait here, Cassandra, Nora with me,”

 

“Hey look, we’re on the right path,” said Nora.

 

“Hhm,” muttered Ren with a somber expression. 

 

“The path to Mistral leads up that mountain though, and I don’t think Qrow can make the climb. Shit,” said Cassie. 

 

“Hey how about Kuro...yuri? Can we get help there?” asked Ruby. 

 

“That village was destroyed years ago,” said Ren.

 

“But if it takes us around the mountain, it’s the best bet we’ve got right?” asked Jaune.

 

“It will take too long,” said Ren dismissively.

 

“There must have been a doctor there though, maybe we could find medicine there?” asked Ruby.

 

“You will find nothing there. We just have to press on,” Ren said with more force. 

 

“Ren, why are you acting li-,” Jaune tried to say before Nora said, “We can split up,”

 

“Wha…” said Ruby.

 

“Ren and I can cut through the mountains, while the rest of you take Qrow through the village,” Nora said.

 

“No. We’re supposed to stick together damn it. We keep each other safe,” said Jaune.

 

“We don’t have time for safe Jaune. You have another capable fighter to help you out. We can go to Mistral and bring help, and if not, at least we can have a better view of the land. Up there we can see if there’s anywhere else we can go,”

 

“I don’t know if my opinion matters, but she’s right. We need to make a decision now. I’ll follow your lead, but my recommendation is that we split up. We NEED the help. If we get lucky in the village great, but we can’t bring Qrow up the mountain,”

 

*Cough* *Cough*

 

“Okay…” Jaune said before hugging Ren, “Just stay safe,”

 

“We always have,”

 

“Good luck you two, see ya on the other side,” said Cassie. 

 

As their paths diverged Ruby stated “They’ll be fine Jaune,”

 

“You don’t know that,”

 

“Hope for the best Jaune, now more than ever,” said Cassie

 

_ 3 Years Ago _

 

“Oh shit!” said Ethan, as he blocked a strike from Cassie. Ethan thought it would be a good idea to teach Cassie how to fight, and over the two years that they had known each other, Cassie had massively improved. He was surprised that he was getting beaten on a regular basis. And this was no exception. Before he knew it he was sitting on the ground with a katana pointed towards his throat.

 

“You give,” said Cassie.

 

‘Yep,” said Ethan. “Great job as usual. Maybe you could find another punching bag,”

 

“Ethan, you’re no punching bag, believe me. It’s all about the mind game and it worked. I made you think I wasn’t trying, if only you could hear my thoughts,” she responded.

 

“Good to know that I’m not that bad,”

 

“We’ve gone over this like a million times. My fighting style literally counters yours. You fight with a giant axe, and you rely on landing your hits. I’m fast and can run circles around you. By the way, you pack a huge punch so if you get your hands on anyone, I’d feel sorry for them,”

 

“Thanks Cass,”

 

“No problem, E. Hey do you know when Qrow’s comin’?”

 

“He said he’d be here around 4, and knowing him he’ll get here at 6, so I’d say we have another 3 hours or so,”

 

“Cool, wanna watch the new Spruce Willis movie?”

 

“I’m surprised you’re asking me and not one of your friends,”

 

“No one likes fighting movies as much,”

 

“I’m sure one of the boys in your class would love to go with you,”

 

“They’re all boring,”

 

“Do you like any of them?”

 

“Nah. They’re fun to talk to, but I don’t like any of them that way,”

 

“What about that girl you always talk about?”

 

“Ava? I think she’s cute,”

 

“Do you think you’re gay?”

 

“What! No, never,”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with it,”

 

“I just think girls look better, that’s all,”

 

“I think you just answered my question. Like I said there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s better to accept it, and even though you might think it really matters, it doesn’t. What matters is if you find someone who loves you just as much as you love them,”

 

“Sure,”

 

“So you wanted to watch the Spruce Willis movie?”

 

_ Present Day _

 

“This place is givin’ me the creeps,” said Cassie.

 

“It’s pretty bad,” said Jaune.

 

The village was a horrendous site. Every building was reduced to skeletons with only a few had walls and roofs. Debris was littered throughout the streets. A single bike could be seen destroyed on a curb. 

 

“Do you know why Ren didn’t want to come here?” asked Ruby. 

 

“I have a pretty good idea,” said Jaune not speaking of the topic any further.

 

“We should search for supplies,”

 

“You want to to watch over Qrow?” asked Cassie.

 

“Yeah, we should have someone there,”

 

Jaune and Ruby left to see what they could scavenge. “Damn it Qrow. You’re such an idiot sometimes, you know that. You had to go and get yourself hurt. You better damn not up and die on me old man,”

 

Ruby came running back a few minutes later and asked “Is he doing any better?”

 

“No, but at least he hasn’t gotten any worse,”

 

Jaune came back and stated “I haven’t found anything, you?”

 

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault,” said Ruby. 

 

“Ruby…”

 

“I dragged you all into this, even you Cassie,”

 

“Come on Ruby, you know that’s not true,” she retorted.

 

“Sure, but if Uncle Qrow didn’t come to help, then you wouldn’t be here,”

 

“Ruby look, we are here because we want to be. We all wanted to help you, this was our choice. Look we lost Pyrrha, we did too. But that day you asked us to come help you, we did it because you inspired us to want to make a difference. Not just for Pyrrha, but for all of Remnant,” he stated.

 

“He’s right you know. You didn’t manipulate us in anyway, and no way in Hell do we feel like we were dragged into this. Like Jaune said, we want to help you, and we’ll do what you need us to do. And if you want someone to blame for being here, blame us,” Cassie said.

 

“I agree, and I’m sure Ren and Nora would say the same thing,” said Jaune.

 

“Thanks guys,”

 

“No problem,” said Cassie.

 

“We’re here for you Ruby,” said Jaune.

 

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard not far off.

 

“That sounds pretty close, help me hide Qrow,” said Cassie. 

 

Quickly they hid Qrow inside a house off to the side of the road. 

 

Just as they walked outside, they were met by Ren and Nora.

 

“You guys are okay,” said Ren. “Oh no. Not again. Not again,”

 

“Do you hear that?” asked Jaune

 

“Ren…” said Nora. 

 

The same roar was heard but it was right behind them. 

 

“Oh shit!” exclaimed Cassie.

 

“Run, everyone let’s go!” demanded Ren. 

 

“No can do Ren, you guys go,”

 

“NO!” he shouted. “WE MUST LEAVE NOW!”

 

“Nora take him, I’ll hold this piece of shit off,” she said.

 

“Sorry Ren,” Nora said knocking him out and scooping him up. “Thank you,”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. Go!” and Nora did as commanded. 

 

“I’m staying,” said Ruby.

 

“Thanks Ruby,” Cassie responded.

 

“Same with me,” Jaune said.

 

“You don’t have to you know,” said Cassie. 

 

“I know, but I have too. Pyrrha would have wanted me to,”

 

“Alrighty, see ya on the other side,” said Cassie right before she dashed off. 

 

She dashed behind the giant creature ready to slash its neck. As she swung her blade she was hit by a large disk and was thrown to the ground far from her original target. 

 

“Don’t worry about me!” she shouted as she saw Ruby run in her direction. “Just keep each other safe.”

 

She began to get up when she saw a feminine figure holding a broadsword and a shield. She was shadowy to say the least. Tall, much taller than Cassie. Just as Cassie got up the figure charged. 


	5. Battle for Kuroyuri

“You’re good,” said Cassie, dashing away putting on her mask. The enemy did not respond. 

 

“Don’t talk much I guess?” she said, parrying a strike and trying to counter, only to be blocked by the shield. Even though Cassie was shorter, she was matching the opponent strike for strike, block for block. 

 

She went for a strike to the side hoping to land a hit, but to no avail. The enemy tried to land a jab aswell, only to get the same result. Another roar was heard as the fight between Ruby and Jaune against the Nuckelavee. 

 

“Shit!” Cassie cursed breaking away from her fight to attack the giant monster just metres away. Her original opponent shrieked in anger before giving chase. As Cassie got closer to the fight she saw that Ruby and Jaune were fighting a losing battle. Ruby had just been knocked away and Jaune was trying his best to block the blows from it’s gigantic arms. Jaune had accidentally created an opening to his side which the Grimm was about to take full advantage of if Cassie hadn’t stepped in and shoved him to the side to take the hit herself. Cassie’s original enemy decided to take on Jaune, and it was clear he was outmatched. Having been flung into the air, Cassie could really do very little. Ruby was just getting up and was about to help Jaune before dodging a devastating attack from the Nuckelavee. Cass knew that she had very few options at her disposal, and most ended in the loss of her and the others. As she reached the peak of her travel she began activating her semblance, the Dragon Soul. She separated her aura into three projected dragons. She allowed her arm’s CPU to control two while she subconsciously controlled the third. This had taken years of training, and the ability to offset the separate entities to her arm allowed her much more control. She sent the one she controlled to fight the Nuckelavee and the other two to help Ruby and Jaune. 

 

The first dragon made contact with the Nuckelavee, and fought based off of reaction due to the control being subconscious. The other two dragged Ruby and Jaune to a safer area. Once that was done one remained with the two while the other went back to it’s creator who just touched down. 

 

Cassie then re-engaged her original foe with the dragon surrounding her and increasing her strength and speed. This put the enemy on the defensive making landing strikes possible. As she was fighting Cassie made a call through her mask to Winter who conveniently was stationed in Mistral at the time. 

 

“Winter!” Cass practically shouted fending off her opponent.

 

“Cassandra, what is the meaning of this,” Winter replied.

 

“Need help ASAP,”

 

“Why?”

 

“Fighting both a giant horse-riding Grimm, and some humanoid Grimm who’s almost kicking my ass. I’ve been pushed back so far that I had to use my semblance,”

 

“Cassandra you know how dangerous that is!” Winter checked her scroll. “You’re burning through your aura,”

 

“I can see that,” Cassie said while parrying and striking the opponent in the face. “Just got a good hit on the human Grimm,”

 

“Roger that Cassandra, I am sending reinforcements as of now as well as myself,”

 

“Roger, Winter,”

 

“Wait, Cassandra, why are you here in Anima?”

 

“Little busy if you’d watch the mask cam, but long story short, I’m helping Qrow and Ruby,” she stated. 

 

“As in Ruby Rose?” asked Winter.

 

“Yes,” said Cassie through gritted teeth. She blocked the thrown shield and retaliated with a flurry of shuriken, some of which we blocked, but others creating cracks on the black shell of the Grimm. 

 

“Winter do you see that red on the Grimm?” asked Cassie looking at some of the cracks.

 

“Yes, I do. Why do you ask?”

 

“Let me do a little more damage,” Cassie said before charging into the fight once more, trying to get another hit in. This resulted in a hilt-smash to the face or in her case, mask cracking it.

 

“Shit!” she cursed before unleashing another barrage of shuriken. Since they were thrown in different manners some were able to slip through the enemy’s defense. More cracks appeared, this time some skin-colour was seen around the arms, and white could be seen around the shins. 

 

“You seem to be unveiling the original form of the enemy, keep up the momentum Cassandra,” said Winter.

 

“Yes ma’am,” said Cassie as she backed out of the engagement to sheath her Katana and pull out her Tanto.

 

She went in for a swipe only to be pushed away by the shield. Cassie in turn threw a barrage of shuriken and followed it to gain access to the opening the barrage created. She landed a cut, revealing grey and she blocked the incoming strike with her arm, but she was forced to a kneeling position. Instead of applying more resistive force against the sword, she let it go which surprised the opponent allowing Cassie to roll out from under and launch her arm at the enemy. The arm flew and hit its target directly in the face shattering what remained of the black shroud.

 

“Oh my Oum,” said Cassandra in utter shock. 

 

“It can’t be,” said Winter.

  
  


Behind the shroud was a human with the eyes of a Grimm. She was female, with the whites of her eyes a dark black and the pupils a deep red. Her skin was pale. On her chest was a large scar, right where her heart should be. She wore grey armour reminiscent of the human that it took the form of. She was expressionless, no showing of pain or emotion. Just a cold glance at the enemy. 

 

“You’re… You’re Pyrrha…” said Cassie.

 

Suddenly the eyes of the Grimm began flashing. Conflict was etched around its face. Another colour became apparent within the eyes. Green. “Run,” she croaked. “I can’t control it,”

 

“What… What happened! You Died!” 

 

“I should have…” said ‘Pyrrha’ before she went in for another assault. 

 

On the other end of the fight, the dragons, Ruby and Jaune were faring no better. The Nuckelavee was dealing with each opponent with great effectiveness. Ruby had just been tossed away and Jaune was pushing against the other arm to no avail. One dragon was being trampled under the front legs of the horse while the other was battling the head. It was easy to tell that the dragons’ creator was not faring so well from the state of her creations. 

 

The roar of a motor was heard approaching Kuroyuri and it was approaching fast. Jaune couldn’t hold up against the force of the Grimm and was forced against a nearby wall. The dragon attacking the head quickly disengaged and attacked the legs causing the larger Grimm to lose balance, releasing Jaune. 

 

Ruby rejoined the fight with a hail of large calibre bullets directed at the creature. The Nuckelavee shrugged it off with ease and was about to land another blow on Ruby when a yellow blur intercepted the incoming arm. 

 

“You are in so much trouble,” said a very familiar voice. 

 

“Yang!” Ruby shouted as she hugged her sister. 

 

“Hold on lil’ sis, we got us a Grimm to beat, oh and I brought Ren and Nora with me,” 

 

“Ren, are you okay?” Ruby asked

 

“Yes, I realise it was foolish of me to let my emotions get the better of me, for now we must band together to take out this monster,” Ren stated.

 

“Hey where’s Cass?” asked Nora.

 

“Her dragons are helping us, but she’s fighting something else, like a human Grimm,” Ruby responded. 

 

“Enough talk, let’s kick this thing’s ass,” said Yang as she charged at the Grimm. The others followed. The dragons had managed to free Jaune from the grasp of the Nuckelavee, but were looking extremely worn. 

 

“Hey dragon things?” asked Jaune. 

 

The dragons responded with a look in his direction. 

 

“So you guys can hear me right?” He received a curt nod from the dragons. “Okay, I need you guys to take hold on to that thing’s arms, you got that?”

 

The dragons nodded and proceeded with the task. As the Hunters and Huntresses in training distracted the beast, the dragons each grabbed an arm and forced it into the ground, holding it there with their mass. This allowed for Yang and Nora to pummel the horse into submission. 

 

“Ren, Ruby, cut off its arms!” shouted Jaune. The two followed through with their tasks and the arms were quickly separated from the body. Right after the two dragons disappeared without a trace. 

 

_ Five minutes earlier _

 

“Oh shit this is bad,” said Cassie, battling Pyrrha. “Please stop! I don’t want to hurt you!” 

 

“I can’t!” said Pyrrha as her eyes flashed to their normal colour. “I’m sorry…”

 

Cassie purposely put herself on the defensive not wanting to hurt Pyrrha. “Please fight it, I know you can!”

 

“Run while I have control! Please!” said Pyrrha as her eyes flashed again. Tears could be seen. 

 

“No! I can’t just leave you,”

 

“You don’t understand! I’m not human,” said Pyrrha between flashes. 

 

“If you’re talking to me, you’re human enough! You don’t want to fight me and I don’t want to fight you, so please fight the monster within, so we can both live, because right now, one of us is not going to make it!” said Cassie blocking another strike, refusing to counter. 

 

“Fight back! You’re going to get yourself killed!” Pyrrha said.

 

“If I fight back, we’ll both end up hurt!”

 

Instead of responding Pyrrha roared and shoulder-charged Cassie against a wall. Pyrrha’s hand made contact with the titanium plating of Cassie’s left arm and her eyes flashed green in shock, knowing what the monster would do now that it had found the material of the arm. Pyrrha kicked off of Cassie using her polarity to tear her left arm off with her, along with her mask.

 

Cassie screamed in pain. The arm was torn right from the socket. Her body was unharmed, but the pain receptors on her shoulder were burning. She had enough control to get the forearm to launch itself at Pyrrha, but she caught it with the eyes of the monster. The arm began caving in on itself due to Pyrrha’s polarity. This destroyed any internal components and any previous function that the arm had, including control of the dragons. 

 

_ Present Time _

 

The Nuckelavee roared, sending everyone away from it as it tried to recover. 

 

“Alright guys, we dealt with the main threat the creature could throw at us, now all we have to do is stop it once and for all,” said Jaune.

 

“Agreed, now what’s the plan,” asked Ren

 

“Heavy hitters, focus the horse, Ruby and I will play distraction. Ren you know what you have to do,”

 

The group charged again. Following Jaune’s plan worked due to the Grimm’s weakened state. Nora and Yang were dealing massive damage to the horse, eventually managing to break one of it’s rear legs. This allowed Jaune and Ruby to stab their weapons through the Nuckelavee’s front legs, sticking it to the ground. Nora and Yang landed a devastating blow to the horse’s head causing it to keel over. Ren walked over to the creature, determination in his eyes. 

 

He holstered his weapons and drew a dagger from his boot. He twirled the blade before slashing the Grimm as he thought ‘For my mother,’ another slash ‘For my father,’ another slash ‘For everyone you have slain,’ 

 

Before he beheaded the Grimm he stated firmly “For myself,” 

 

Ren dropped his dagger, the Nora proceeded to hug him. They had very little aura left. The only ones with reasonable amounts were Jaune, due to his large pool of it. And Yang who had just entered the fight. Ruby ran to uncle Qrow who was still alive, and hadn’t gotten any worse.

 

“No noise, good job kiddo. Now go help your friend,” he said and she went to find Cassie, Yang and Jaune following her as she reappeared. 

  
  


All Cassie could do was dodge. She had no method of offense as her sword as far away and her Tanto only worked in extremely close proximity. Suddenly Pyrrha dropped her weapons and kneeled. “This has gone on long enough, I’m fighting as hard as I can right now, but you need to end it,”

 

“No… NO! I can’t, I WON’T!” Cassie shouted. 

 

“You know this is for the best. It’s not your fault,”

 

“There’s another way, just come with us, please,”

 

“I’m barely hanging on as is. I can’t keep fighting. Do me this honour,” Pyrrha pleaded.

 

“There is no honour in meaningless death. You can’t just give up!”

 

“CASSIE!” shouted Ruby as she ran onto the scene, Jaune and Yang in tow.

 

“Pyrrha?!” shouted Jaune in disbelief.

 

The monster proceeded to take over and grabbed Cassie. She threw her at Yang who could only catch the girl who was thrown. The monster grabber her shield and threw it at Jaune who couldn’t react due to his shock. He was quickly dispatched and she focused her attention on Ruby who had little aura remaining and what remained was quickly drained. 

 

“Just stay here, you,” Yang said to Cassie before charging between the monster and Ruby. She punched the monster in the gut expecting it to be winded, but it wasn’t and the monster responded by draining Yang’s aura through strangling. Cassie shoulder charged the monster who let go of Yang. 

 

“Thanks for the save, nonononoo!” was all Yang could say as she saw what was about to happen. The monster had just thrown her sword towards Ruby who had no aura remaining. 

 

_ Three Years ago _

 

“Cassie eventually in life, you’ll meet people who you’re willing to put your life on the line for. Sometimes there’s a choice and you might have to decide who lives and who doesn’t. I know it’s depressing, but you’re one of the people I’d make sure would live,” said Ethan

 

“Thank you,” said Cassie. “You’re the best,”

 

_ Present Time _

 

‘Guess we’ll be seeing each other sooner than we thought’ she said before using the last of her aura to dash in front of the incoming blade, taking what was meant for Ruby. Cassie was facing the girl who threw the blade that pierced her heart. 

 

“This isn’t your fault,” she said before collapsing on the ground. 

 

“Cassie! NO, please no,” pleaded Ruby, taking Cassie’s hand “Why did you do that?!”

 

“I had a choice to make and I made it,” Cassie replied weakly. 

 

* * *

 

Pyrrha had also collapsed, but the monster had separated from her, and the entity spoke down to her. “Look what you’ve done,” it said. “You just murdered an innocent girl hehehe,”

 

“I… I didn’t mean to…” Pyrrha said.

 

“Oh really,” said the entity. “You loved it, seeing the life slowly leave her eyes, why don’t we-”

 

“Stay away from her!” shouted Jaune, tackling the Grimm. 

 

The Grimm started to laugh hysterically as Jaune punched it. All he could feel was rage as he beat the monster that had taken over Pyrrha. It just laughed. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that!” said Ruby.

 

“I did. I couldn’t let you die, and I couldn’t let the girl who knew you kill someone she knew. She didn’t know me, and you barely know me -Cough- It’s better this way,” Cassie responded. 

 

“Don’t talk like that. You’re gonna be fine, just stay,” said Ruby. “I can’t watch someone else die!”

 

“Sorry I have to put you through that, Ruby, but I don’t think I can hold out,” she responded. 

 

“There’s gotta be something I can do!” shouted Ruby.

 

“Just stay with me, I don’t wanna die alone,”

 

* * *

 

Yang saw Cassie’s masked and put it on, “Hello! Hello! Anyone there!” she shouted into the mask. 

 

“Who is this, and where is the owner of this mask,” responded Winter Schnee.

 

“I’m Yang Xiao Long, but that doesn’t matter right now, we got two hunters down, one poisoned the other bleeding out. We need help NOW!” 

 

“ETA 30 seconds, standby Ms Xiao Long,” Winter said before ending the call.

 

“I don’t know if we have thirty seconds…”

 

“This is my fault, and I’m sorry that I made this happen,” cried Ruby.

 

“It's not your fault Ruby, I did this, I chose to save you,” Cassie responded. “I don’t want to leave, but it hurts real bad. At least I get to see something pretty before I go,”

 

Cassie closed her eyes as another wave of pain pulsed within her. She opened her eyes to see a sight that was incredible. 

 

“Wow Ruby, your eyes are really beautiful,” she murmured before closing her eyes once more. 

 

**Well, I’m back! This chapter took me a while to make, mostly due to exams, ugh. Now that that’s over I’ll be writing more often. If you have any thoughts about the story, feel free to ask in a comment or review, I’ll be sure to answer when I get the chance.**

 

**I’m writing this story because I saw some flaws within Volume 4, and Volume 3 so I wish to correct those in the only way I can, through my vision. BUT! Any feedback given will be taken into account and it would really help me shape the story. If you see any flaws, let me know so I can fix ‘em.**

 

**Peace,**

**-Myrillis**


End file.
